


Art: Awake

by mekare



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanart, From Steve, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Just a sketch inspired by the post credits scene.





	Art: Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't mean for him to look so lost, I swear. He just turned out that way. ~~It's because Steve's not in the picture~~


End file.
